


leftovers

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is 20, Come Eating, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mike Wheeler is Overdramatic, Recreational Drug Use, Will is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Joyce is working late and Jonathon is out on a date with Nancy. It's winter break in 1987. Will's supposed to be home all night by himself, so he calls Billy.





	leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> prolly has mistakes though, sorry to anyone reading lmao

Will stuck his head underneath the showerhead, wishing desperately to vanish underneath the spray. The water washed over the scratches down his back. He was just thankful that the bruises on his hips weren’t distinguishable as hands. At the least, he could tell his mom that the marks came from wrestling down at the quarry. That was believable, right?

“Hey, can you hurry up! I have to use the bathroom!” Jonathon’s voice, muffled by the door, suddenly slammed into him.

“Yeah, hold on a second!” Will turned off the water and jumped out of the tub. He’d already gotten most of the crud and dirt off of him, anyways. He wrapped himself with two towels, one tight around his waist and the other draped over his shoulders.

He opened the door and let Jonathon slip past him. “Remember, mom’s working late tonight and I’m going out with Nancy. Dinner’s in the fridge and there’s money on the table just in case.” His brother called after him as he rushed down the hall to his bedroom.

“Okay!” He shouted back.

Inside his bedroom, Will quickly got dressed. He and his mother had gone to the thrift store in the neighboring town. With seven dollars, he’d gotten an assortment of new clothes. Among them was a black shirt with faded print of a laughing skull on the front, it was so large that it hung down to his knees. It felt like a dress. Still, he liked it, but his mom would only let him wear it to bed.

He put in a cassette tape hand-labeled in curly black letters ‘ _suck my dick please_ ’. When he clicked play, AC/DC entered his bedroom. He turned up the volume and tossed himself onto his bed.

Will heard his brother rush down the hallway, loud hasty steps. “I’m leaving!” Jonathon could barely be heard underneath the music, already muffled by walls and distance. He almost moved to turn up the volume, but decided it was easier to simply lay in bed.

 _T.N.T._ switched to _Sweet Dreams_ , and he thought about calling Billy to see if he was home.

According to a lot of people in Hawkins, only horribly perverted people had relationships with those of the same sex. Will never used to understand why it hurt so much. Now he did and it hurt a little less, though he’d still a night sobbing every now and then (how he could not, he knew how quickly he’d be left alone if anyone knew). In the summer of 1986, though, he’d found someone like him.

Billy Hargrove was a major asshole. He was violent, drove around in an obnoxiously loud car, spent way too much time lifting weights , but he also knew where (and how) Will liked to be touched and was happy to do so. The only thing that **sucked** was that Billy spent most of the year out-of-town, attending the University of Chicago.

Right now, though, it was winter break. Billy was home for Christmas. Max complained about him daily, even angrier now than before about him, the main cause of it seemed to be Billy’s improving relationship with his father. Will was close enough to Billy to know his dad would never be proud of him, but could be pleased enough with him not to smack around. Bringing home good grades during a pre-Law course was enough to make any parent happy.

With Billy home, Will was taking full advantage.

When the cassette started to play Metallica, he got out of bed.

“ _Neil Hargrove speaking._ ”

Will’s breath stuttered. “Um, I’m calling to see if Billy’s home.” He did his best to sound feminine, luckily his voice didn’t crack or falter.

The other was silent for a second. “ _Hold on._ ” He heard the man scream out Billy’s name. The phone was handed off, fabric brushing against the mouthpiece causing a scratchy noise that irritated his ear. “ _When you’re done fucking that girl, come home. Susan wants to have a bonfire._ ”

He waited until he heard Billy’s heavy breathing. “Billy?” He asked.

“ _You’re fucking lucky._ ” Billy’s voice snapped at him.

“Mom’s working late today and Jonathon’s out with Nancy, and I forgot to tell you.” Will rushed out. “I was wondering-“

“ _Shit, yeah. I’ll come over._ ” Billy’s voice went quiet, “ _Do you have anything left from what I gave you last week?_ ”

“You mean the weed?” Will had most of it. It was stashed in his bottom drawer inside of a small, locked metal box. He really didn’t want to take any chances, his mom still did his laundry. It was also why he’d barely even touched it. The Party thought only junkies and flunks smoked pot, so he couldn’t exactly share. Which really was too bad, he bet it’d be a lot easier to hide the smell at Dustin’s.

“ _No, I meant fucking eggs._ ” Billy said. Will snickered.

“I’ll be waiting.” Will said.

“ _Yeah, yeah._ ” Billy hung up.

Will returned to his bedroom and dug out the metal box. He unlocked it and set it on the top of his dresser.

Then, the doorbell rang.

“No way.” He breathed. He waited, hoping that maybe whoever was trying to visit would leave.

They didn’t. The doorbell ran again, and again. “I’m coming!” He screamed. Will shoved the box into his top drawer before rushing to answer the door. Maybe he’d be able to get rid of them?

He unlocked the door and the person on the other side pushed it open. “Will!”

“Mike? What is it?” Will asked, frowning. His friend rushed it and slammed the door.

“The Party as we know it is being taken apart.” Mike declared. “I tried bringing everyone together to do something fun, but everyone’s doing something else. Lucas and Max are on a date, Jane left town with Hopper to see some museum and didn’t tell anyone they just left a note, who even does that? And Dustin and Steve are helping Dustin’s mom fix something stupid,“ He cut off and narrowed his eyes in on Will. “Dude. Are you wearing pants?”

“I’m wearing boxers.” Will said. “I’ll go get dressed-“

“Do you have plans for tonight to? Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything anymore!” Mike threw his arms in the air. “The Party is being destroyed!”

“Mike,” Will said.

His friend scowled. “Yeah, fine, whatever.” He grumbled, folding his arms. “I just wanted to go see a movie or something, okay? Everyone’s busy doing stuff. What were you going to do tonight?”

“Nothing.” Will lied. He tugged his shirt down. He ought to call Billy as soon as he could, hopefully catch him before he left.

“Great. You had plans too, didn’t you?” Mike sighed. He folded his arms. “You can at least tell me?”

Will gnawed on his lip. “I…” He paused, wondering how far he could stretch the truth without telling everything. “I have a date.” He said. “They’re coming over, tonight.”

Mike blinked. “Oh. Who?” He asked.

“Can’t say. It’s a secret. She doesn’t want me telling anyone.” Will felt terrible for lying, but if he was being honest it’d be worth it if he could get Mike out of his house before Billy arrived.

“You shouldn’t be dating someone who is ashamed of you.” Mike said. “Why don’t you come with me to see a movie instead?”

“Mike.” Will sighed.

They stared at each other until Mike caved. “I’ll go.” He said. “But I’m going to remember this!”

Twenty minutes after Mike drove off in his dad’s car, Will heard the noise of Billy’s Camaro.

Will opened the door, ignoring the cold air, and waited. Billy turned off his car and exited, twirling his keys in his hand before shoving them into his pocket. He stood there anxiously, angry at time turning even slower.

“Babe,” Billy greeted when he was foot away, taking the final few steps before grabbing Will’s waist and pulled him forward. “I bet you’re still open from earlier.”

He pushed himself up on the tips of his toes, cold from the snow beneath them, and kissed Billy’s chin. “Probably.” He agreed, voice turning soft.

* * *

 

The kitchen ashtray was sitting on Will’s bedroom floor, a roach resting against the rim. Billy’s cigarettes, a different blend than his mother’s, stood out. He’d have to carefully empty it of evidence later, but for now he was preoccupied with other things. Like the thrumming through his limbs and Billy’s fingers slipping inside of him, pulling him apart.

Billy’s cum dripped out onto the sheets. A bit of blood mixed with the white, forming spirals of pink. They’d already fucked twice, but pot made Billy horny and Will was still a hormonal teenager. It hurt a little, sure, but it felt **good** , in a way.

“You’re a fucking good slut.” Billy murmured, sinking lower in the bed. His legs dangled off, but he was close enough now to lift Will’s legs and sink his tongue inside of him.

Will whimpered, reaching down and grabbing at Billy’s hair. The young man’s tongue dug into him, licking out the cum inside. He almost started crying when two fingers slipped inside and began to rub against his prostate.

“Please, Billy,” He begged.

Billy ignored him, drawing out his fingers and tongue. He crawled over Will and kissed him, open-mouthed. His cum slid into Will’s mouth, rubbing off of his tongue onto Will’s. The teen’s hands grabbed at his chest before reaching down, grasping his dick and pulling hard on it. Billy returned the affection, encircling Will’s neck with one hand and fisting his dick with the other.

They came simultaneously, Will completely dry with a loud sob and Billy splattering onto their stomachs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the lovelies who commented on my last story. i hope you see this and cry at the billy/will because i won't stop, i won't delete, and i won't change shit.
> 
> i'm basing neil's character after my grandfather. he was a racist guy who beat my dad a lot when he was a teen and while my dad's a functional guy, he loves his dad still despite the abuse. despite being abusive, my grandfather still built a machine shop with my dad. my own mother is a bit behind neil's character, too. she's only ever happy with me if she has something to brag about to strangers


End file.
